Cursed Puppies
by QueenApples
Summary: After hitting an impasse with Operation Mongoose, Regina tries to find other means of achieving her happy ending, but as things usually goes with her, the method she finds, and tries goes "slightly" wrong and Regina sees herself in a entirely unpredicted situation from which she has no idea how to get out of. In other words, she turn herself into a puppy. Swan Queen.
1. Leap Of Faith

**A/N - Well, here it is, the first chapter of the first fanfic I've written alone xD, hopefully this will pick people's interest u-u**

 **As for disclaimer, I own nothing besides the plot of this story u-u, whose inspiration I got after reading an one shot from my dear friend, also the beta of this piece, withgirl. By the way, the name of the story was 'Of Law and (Puppy) Loopholes' check it out if you want to xD, it is pretty cute, so will be this story, probably lol.**

 **If you like it, please, review ^^.**

 **A/N²- I actually re updated this chapter because I saw some errors in it and because I forgot to mention that whatever is between these things: '...' and in italic are the characters thoughts, ok?**

 **Also, I forgot to mention before but for those who are confused this story is passed on season 4b but without the queens of darkness and with Rumpel still in the city but no Robin Hood lol**

* * *

With a sigh, Regina closed yet another book.

That was what her daily routine had fallen to. Searching through empty books in the author's mansion in order to find him and make him write her a happy ending with a man that had chosen another woman over her in the blink of an eye, something that she found resenting increasingly more as time passed.

She was tired.

Tired of having to rely on others so that she could be happy, tired of trying to fight for it on her own, tired of having to fight for it at all.

' _Why couldn't things be simpler? Am I really that unlovable that I have to fight so hard to find someone who can love me? Someone other than Henry?_ '

She loved her son above anything, but, the truth was, she couldn't help but feel lonely because, as things were, the boy was the only person in her entire existence to love her truly or, at least, the only one to stay alive, but she couldn't possibly smother the boy with her feelings.

He was his own person, he would have to go away after some time to form his own family, and, maybe, visit her from time to time, but then what? What would her life become after he went away?

Her life now consisted of taking care of her boy and being a mayor, and it scared her that she knew nothing else, it scared her that, one day, when she couldn't take care of her little prince anymore, nor be the mayor, that she would have nothing else.

' _But what else can I possibly do?_ ' She asked herself, because she was a fighter, it's what she did, she faced everything and everyone for as long as needed if it meant she would finally have her piece of happiness.

' _Or, at least, barely everything, because when it comes to my feelings for a certain someone, I don't think I will ever be able to be open up about it._ ' She sighed and diverted her thoughts somewhere else, it would bring more bad than good to think about a certain blonde ' _Who, by the way, is currently in a relationship_ ' she made sure to remind herself, and, with a weight in her heart, got up with renewed determination.

* * *

After giving up searching the empty books on the author's house, Regina decided to search in her mother's collection, and, after some hours, she found something she had previously overlooked.

' _A potion to go through some kind of trial to achieve happiness? I remember Gold commenting about it during one of our lessons._ ' She tried to remember what, and then something about the price for it being too high came to mind.

' _But then, he didn't really want me to be happy at the time so, maybe, the price wouldn't be all that unreasonable._ ' She thought about what her next step should be and decided to at least make the potion, that way, if she ever decided to use it, she would already have it in hand, and, as things were, she might as well try any means she could find to achieve happiness.

As she made the potion though, the words " _ **All magic comes with a price**_ " kept repeating itself in her head. She knew the price had to be high for such a potion to be possible and the more powerful and rare ingredients she put in the mix, the more fearful she became of the consequences.

Now, standing at her kitchen island. and looking at the pot with the boiling potion, all the brunette could think about was Henry, she knew there was a high chance of things going wrong and she knew that she couldn't live with herself if something happened and she wasn't able warn her son about it, so, deciding to, at least, postpone using it, the mayor turned the stove off.

* * *

Just then, she heard the front door of her house opening, as well as the bark of a puppy. Rolling her eyes good naturedly, the woman wiped her hands on a towel and went out of the kitchen to greet her son and the newest addition of the Charming clan, a golden retriever cub named Stella that the blonde sheriff had deemed part of the family after moving out of her parent's loft, something about it being an old dream of hers.

"Mom! I'm home!" His greeting was accompanied by a little bark, and Regina couldn't help but smile at the thought of the puppy also greeting her. Now laughing a little at the ridiculous thought, the woman made her way out of the kitchen and went on to speak with her son.

"Hello dear." She greeted while hugging him, only to be interrupted by the excited puppy who, for some reason, had taken a shine to her.

"Hello to you too, Stella." She bent down to pet the puppy who promptly jumped on her legs with her tail wagging happily. In a moment of weakness, as she told herself, the woman took the puppy in her arms and also kissed her on the head with a huge smile, only then remembering her son who watched everything with an amused smile.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will never make anymore dessert for you." She warned. "In fact, I will make them for Emma and will have her eat them right in front of you for good measure."

Laughing at his mother's antics the boy didn't even respond to her bluff as he followed her, who still had the puppy in her arms, to the living room.

* * *

After some pleasant conversation about their days and plans about future events the boy noticed his mother was slightly restless and realized that something might bothering her, so, stopping mid-sentence about his school project he inquired. "What's wrong?"

Slightly surprised for being caught by her son, the woman snapped her attention from the golden puppy sleeping in her lap to her pre-teen son, who sometimes managed to be so much more mature and perceptive than most adults, but then ' _With me as a mother he would need to practice being perceptive to truly know me. I am not the kind of person to be open about my feelings and actually, neither is his other mother._ '

With a sigh, she tried, though she knew it was useless, to dismiss his worry. "There is nothing wrong."

Receiving only a unamused and serious look from her son, a expression that mirrored perfectly both her own, as well as his other mother's, she decided it was no use postponing this conversation.

"I've found something in a book. A potion." She stopped to look at her son's eyes.

"A potion for what?" His reply was both curious and wary, he knew that magic could go both ways and he didn't feel like letting his guard down, even more so if his mother was wary of it herself.

"For getting a happy ending." Seeing his hopeful gaze she raised a hand to stop his hopeful inflection and went on to explain it herself.

"There is a catch. Y-" She was also interrupted, but this time by Stella barking, looking at the puppy, she could somehow feel her indignation at not receiving attention. Smiling a little, she looked up to her son for help. As much as the little dog was cute, they had no time to entertain her. Nodding at her, the boy took a ball out of his pocket and threw it out, the sound of it bouncing around strongly being heard. "Henry." She said in a tone of warning and got a guilty look as a reply.

"No throwing balls inside the house, sorry, I forgot." His boyish half smile was so **_charming_ ** that she felt a little pang in her heart when she remembered Emma with the same expression, but her thoughts ' _thankfully_ ' were interrupted. "There is always a catch, what is it this time?" His expression was back to serious and she followed suit.

"It mentions a trial but not what exactly it would entail, nor means to interrupt it if the need arise." Her serious expression said that putting her future in fate's hands wasn't something she was keen to do, ' _Fate never treated me well, why would it do it now?'_

"You already did the potion though." He said assuredly, he knew his mother, she was never the kind of person to be afraid of challenges and if there was one person capable of dealing with whatever fate threw at them, it was her, he knew she would be able to overcome any trial just as she had done before, even more so now that she wouldn't be alone, he would help out in any way he could, and he was sure that so would the rest of his family.

"Mom, you are one of the strongest people I ever met, and that's saying something. I know you can deal with whatever may happen and, besides, you are not alone, you have me and the rest of the Charming clan at your back and call, every one of us will help you." With a slightly tearful gaze Regina felt her heart swell from both the love her son was showing her and her own pride at having helped make him the person he was now.

"But there are so many variables, it may say happiness but god knows what kind of thing may happen. What if I end up loosing all the happiness I have instead? Because I can't lose you Henry. I just can't." Putting her head in her hands the woman tried to stop her slight break down, she was a fighter, yes, but so many things had happened to her that she couldn't help but feel afraid of losing what little she had. Immediately the boy got up and went to hug his mother.

"Isn't there more information about this potion somewhere?" He asked hopefully.

"Not in the books I have access to, and before you ask," she breathed deeply to compose herself and looked at him pointedly. "I am already about to take a huge leap of faith in this potion, I refuse to extend such grace to Gold as well, he may be your grandfather but he is no friend of mine."

"Ok, ok!" He raises his hands in the universal sign of defeat. "Regardless, it seems like you'll try it anyway won't you?" He smiled sideways at her, already knowing the answer, as he thought before, his mother wasn't the kind of person to run away from challenges.

"You know I will, but in case of something goes wrong I'd prefer you to be near." Henry then stood up with a nod.

"Ok, will we do it now?" His answer was a slightly tremulous sigh and then a determined nod. "Let's go to the kitchen then." Already having started walking, the pre-teen was interrupted by his mother's hand on his elbow.

"Wait! Not that near! I want you to be in the house so that you may check if something goes wrong, but not near enough to end up in the line of fire." She says firmly, not really leaving any room for him to refute.

"In any case, I want you, and Stella, to stay by the door, if you hear something dangerous, like a explosion or something, go out and call Emma or your grandparents, do not, by any means enter the house alone." She looks into his eyes to make sure he understands what she is telling him to do, she was about to take a leap of faith on fate but if something went wrong, she wanted him to have faith in her own survival skills.

"Now, if you hear nothing and I don't go out in the next fifteen minutes, you may come in and check things." Rethinking her choice after remembering many dangerous things that not necessarily made any sound she also added. "But if you feel or hear anything strange, maybe even a sensation, like a dropping in temperature as you near the kitchen, run. The most dangerous things from the Enchanted Forest made no sound." ' _Some didn't even had a physical body_ ' She thought, but refrained from saying it as to not scare her son more then he already appeared to be.

"Erm... actually Mom I think it's better if you don't drink it." He said with wide eyes, he really didn't want her to have to deal with any of the back handedly mentioned circumstances, he may want her to be happier but he wasn't really ready to lose another of his parents.

"Too late now dear, I am afraid the symptoms of the hopefulness you Charmings like to spread about have already taken effect." She chuckled slightly, her decision was already mad, and she wouldn't back away now. Wishing good luck to herself she gave him a kiss to the forehead.

"Okay, but be careful!" He hugged her tightly.

"You are mistaking me for the rest of your family dear, I am no fool, I won't stand around and offer it a hope speech." She accepted the hug willingly, hugging him back just as strongly. "Now, go, I will be careful."

Moving to the corridor they exchanged one meaningful gaze, one that said how much they loved each other, but they didn't say it aloud for they refused to accept that as their last encounter.

With a nod to each other they showed that their feelings were accepted and understood.

When there was nothing else to be done but to go on, Henry whistled for the puppy, who promptly came running to him from the general direction of the kitchen, her tail waggling and barking, as best as a little puppy who could barely run correctly, could.

Taking Stella's dangling lilac leash, he went to stay by the door, later on deciding to open it to make running out easier, and took the puppy in his arms while he watched his mother go to the kitchen.

Determined, the brunette took the vial she had left there to put the potion on and, with her other hand, she did the last bit required of the potion, she added magic to it, promptly mixing all the ingredients that couldn't mix in with the rest if you used only the laws of physic.

By the end of it, the potion that previously filled the whole pot was reduced to filling only the vial. With all things in place, she looked to the potion and made one last wish to whatever entity may listen ' _Please let this bring me what I crave_.' With Emma and Henry on her mind eye, she drank the potion.

* * *

 **A/N- With this cliffhanger I conclude the first chapter of Cursed Puppies though everyone already know how this potion will turn out either way so it isn't even all that much of a cliffhanger at all lmao**

 **Either way, I hope people like this story as much as I liked writing it.**

 **If you're still reading this I'd like to wish you a good day and say that I hope to see you next chapter ^^, for those who are not, I hope you guys have a good day nevertheless xD you just won't know it u-u, well, enough rambling, see you next chapter o/. Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Relearning First Steps

**A/N - So here's chapter two, in case you can't discern, the lines between quotation mark and in italic are thoughts and the bold one's between** **quotation marks are still lines, but consider then as translations from their language to English which would be the language Regina was thinking.**

 **As for disclaimer I still don't owe anything besides the plot and would like to send some cuddles to my beta withgirl and to her dog as well since I don't really have one myself and would otherwise be completely lost in regards of knowing whether the dogs I wrote are anything like the real ones, I hope they are... if not please to say so that I may change it e-e**

 **Anyway, hope you like the chapter! It ended up being really big xD**

* * *

Chapter Two – Relearning First Steps

Waiting with bated breath, Henry stood there in the foyer, his gaze constantly changing from the clock to where his mother had just disappeared.

Five minutes in, he was already ready to bolt inside the house to search and help her.

' _Why don't I have a sword_?' he thought to himself, he'd had some lessons with his grandpa so he knew how to use one, and as much as she meant well by telling him to run, he wasn't really a fan of the idea to leaving her alone to fight off god knows what, ' _But fighting with nothing but a puppy in hands is basically suicide.'_ He thought begrudgingly, as much as he was a Charming and wanted to help, he also knew that being careless would get him nowhere good.

Still glancing at the clock, he willed time to move faster, or for, at least, _something_ to happen because that eerie silence was grating on his nerves. ' _Seven minutes?! Ah, come on!_ '

By the ten minutes mark, he was extremely tense.

In a attempt to keep following his mother's plan he tensed his body to stop himself from running to her, and unconsciously, ended up tightening his arms around Stella to the point that she, who had kept silent until then because she had felt her friend's restlessness, started to whimper from the mild pain.

Realizing what he was doing, the boy relaxed his arms a little, but the rest of himself stayed the same.

Bad and slightly panicky thoughts were running through his head a mile an hour, ' _what could be taking her so long? Why is there no sound coming from the kitchen? What if fifteen minutes is too much time and I get there too late to help?_ '

Feeling himself slowly turning mad, the boy decided to take a page out of his blonde's mother book and, as she would say, 'wing it'.

Not really looking at the clock anymore, he run to the kitchen.

* * *

The first thing he noticed once he entered the kitchen was the random pile of clothes in front of the stove.

With a confused expression he started to carefully approach the pile, ' _Mom would never leave clothes on the floor, even less so, in the kitchen_.'

A few steps later his thoughts went from confusion and right back to panic the second he realized these were the clothes his mother had been using earlier.

"Mom...?" His voice faltered a little, not because of his age, no, but due to the overwhelming amount of dread that weighted on his stomach and throat. Where could his mother be?

With a bark from Stella, the boy was able to see through his haze of emotion long enough to notice that the pile was moving ever so slightly. Shaking his head, he willed himself to keep a clear mind, and to not lose hope.

Crouching down, he warily poked the place he had seen moving, half curious to know what could be there.

With no response, and not being able to discern much by touch besides the fact that whatever was under there was really soft, he took a deep breath and slowly lifted some of the clothes off the ground.

He didn't know what he had been expecting, but what he found certainly wasn't it. ' _A wolf cub? Or is it a dog?_ ' He tried to discern, getting more and more confused by the second, he eventually took everything in until it suddenly clicked.

Shaking the grey puppy a little, he was able to wake her, and looking into the wolf/dog's sleepy eyes he asked, "...Mom...?"

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness the first thing Regina could discern was that there was something different about her body, and then the sound of her son's voice registered in her ears, ' _Why does he have to be so loud?_ '

Opening her eyes, she saw that her suspicions of something being wrong right because as much as her son had been growing for the last few months. there was no way he could have become so much more taller than her in a matter of minutes.

' _What happened?_ ' She tried to ask him only that instead of her voice, a bark was all that could be heard.

Stopping her movements altogether, the former queen tried to look down herself and it was then that she saw the paws and fur in the place her human body should be.

"Hm... mom?" He asked, still uncertain, looking into his eyes she tried to nod as coherently as possible to indicate he was right. Thankfully, he seemed to understand that it truly was her for his uncertain expression turned into one of joy as he promptly let Stella down to hug her instead.

"Oh thank god! I was so worried! I thought something had happened but you are fine!" He said joyfully, and got a little unamused snort in response. Loosening his hug he somehow could perfectly recognize her usual snarky expression, he was sure that if it was possible she would have one eyebrow raised in that moment.

"Well, something worse than being turned into a puppy could have happened." He explained himself, and taking in the way she sat on her hind legs, straightened her back and dismissively huffed, she probably wanted to say along the lines of a really ironic " _I suppose_ ".

Smiling to himself for being able to communicate with his mother without even using words, he took a second to admire how far they had come, and thinking about mother, "We should probably go ask Mom to help us. Do you think it was supposed to end up this way?"

Thinking about it, the brunette focused her gaze somewhere else other than her son for a second, and regarding everything she knew about magic, she found it really unusual for her to have changed forms, ' _I am sure I did everything right with the potion, what could have possibly gone wrong_?'

Leaving his mother to her thoughts, Henry realized that Stella wasn't where he had left her, and looking around rapidly he found her just to the side of them looking up the stove with her ears down and with something that Henry recognized as sadness dancing in her eyes.

"What is it bud?" He talked softly, afraid of startling the focused puppy. Turning her eyes to him she simply turned back to look at the stove.

"Is there something here?" He said while getting up to look, but all he found was the pot his mother had probably used to make the potion. Not finding anything amiss the boy tried to think of some way of lifting Stella's mood and then remembered her ball.

"Hey, you know what would make you happier? What about a game of ball?" As if understanding his words the golden retriever instantly brightened up and answered.

" **Yes**!" which, for obvious reasons, startled Regina.

" **What**?!" She tried to say, only to bark it, and, to her horror, Stella actually answered.

" **Yes** " she said again while tilting her head.

' _Oh, great I can understand what other dogs say_ ". ' She realized.

Observing in amusement as the pups barked at each other, Henry tried to understand what was happening. "Can you understand each other?" It was the first thing that came to mind. Regina nodded and he laughed.

"Well, you at least won't be lonely if you stay like that for some time." He joked and without even looking to his mother's direction he could still feel her heated glare.

"So, err, where is your ball Stella?" He changed subjects. Stella then barked in response.

" **Up there.** "

" **There where**?" Asked the ex-brunette warily, if this went where she thought it would then she would be sure to ground Henry once she was back to normal.

" **In the pot**." So that was how it had went wrong, the dog's ball had fallen into my potion, ' _Just my luck'_. Thought Regina.

Not really understanding what was going on Henry kept looking at both of them. "Can someone explain things to me? I can't really understand dog's language."

Jumping a little, and supporting her legs on the stove Stella barked while looking up. "So there's something on the stove?" He looked at his mother and she nodded.

Taking Stella into his arms, he held her up and tried to see if he could understand what she was hinting at. The second the golden retriever saw the pot she started barking loudly and squirming in his arms, "Woah! Calm down girl!" Getting closer to the pot, he saw her put her little paws in it only to deflate right after. Not really understanding he tried to get to his own conclusions.

 _'Hm, something went wrong with the potion and Mom turned into a dog, Stella was sad because of something that was supposed to be in this pot and her ball is missing...'_

"Oh shit." That got him a bark from his mom and turning to her with a wince he apologized. "Sorry mom... I shouldn't really have thrown that ball..."

"But, well, I suppose the only thing we can do now is try and revert this..."

With that he took Stella in his arms but then paused to look at his mom. "Err... you are not gonna like this but it's just for now, I promise." Turning her head slightly in confusion she understood what he meant once he crouched down and took her in her arms.

" **You can not be serious?** " She barked in protest and, even if he wasn't able to discern exactly what was said the boy did understood her pride had to be suffering right now.

"It's faster this way, do you really want to learn how to walk around as a puppy while we could get home easier this way?" Not receiving any sound reply the pre-teen took that as an okay and proceed to walk in the direction of his other mother house.

* * *

Inside the house Emma was currently playing some video games on their hard earned x-box when Henry stormed into the house.

The first thing she heard was the usual bark of their miniature of golden retriever and the sound of her feet running on the floor to where she was.

Knowing what was about to happen from previous experiences she'd had in the last month since the puppy had joined them, she paused her game and promptly took the little ball of fur, that had entangled herself in her legs, and cuddled her, promptly receiving the dog's version of kisses and having her face liked all over.

"Hey, baby, did you miss me? I sure missed you." She said in the baby voice she reserved to the little dog when she was sure there wasn't anyone but Henry near then.

Laughing a little he looked at his brunette mother and was sure she would be wearing the biggest of smirks and would be teasing the blonde endlessly if she were able to right now.

"Hey, Ma, are you busy?" He tried to sound casual, but something about his tone immediately picked his blonde mother attention. So she promptly stopped fussing with Stella and turned her gaze to him.

"What's it kid?" Her tone was serious as she looked in his eyes in a attempt to gauge how serious the situation could be, but right after that, the movement of something in her son's arms caught her attention, and it was in that moment that she noticed the cub in his arms.

"Woah! Is that a wolf cub?!" She said getting up, but when she looked better she was immediately unsure. The little thing looked a lot like a wolf but somehow also looked less untamed so it could also just be a dog, and yet she also felt a strange presence coming from the dog, a presence she generally associated with Regina and her ability to get everyone's attention.

Looking at the grey pup with a confused expression she turned her gaze to her son and crossing her arms she prepared herself to reprimand him.

"Where did you get that dog kid? Did you adopt another one without telling me or your mother?" She said seriously, she doubted her son to be the kind of person to just go and do something like that but then everyone was prone to mistakes and she couldn't think of another way he would have gotten another dog.

Opening his mouth, he was suddenly interrupted by his mother again when she was able to think of another reason. "Wait. Did Regina buy you another dog? I mean I know she secretly likes Stella, even if she would never admit, but buying a dog herself? Really?"

The comment about her knowing about Regina's not so secret affection, made aforementioned woman scoff and turn her face away from the other woman. Not really noticing, Emma simply continued to imagine Regina playing with a dog of her own and couldn't help but find the mental image adorable, but then her thoughts were interrupted by her son speaking.

"No, Ma, Mom didn't buy a dog." He paused to think on how to proceed explaining the situation but was interrupted by Stella, who had got bored and was now trying to get his attention by whining loudly.

Sighing, the boy went to take the golden puppy in his arms and decided he Mom would probably be fine staying on the ground for now.

"She didn't?" She said while observing her son switching dogs, and she then paid more attention to the other one. "Then what is it doing here?" She was back to serious, the tone of her son's voice when he first approached the subject seemed pretty serious so she knew it couldn't be some laughing matter.

"She." The boy immediately supplied, not really comfortable with the use of the impersonal pronoun toward his mother, puppy or not.

"Okay, what is she doing here then?" The blonde asked once again rolling her eyes this time.

"Well... hm... how much do you know about magic?" Already trying to form a plan for turning his mother back, and as much as Gold was his grandfather, he'd prefer to leave this option for later.

"Not much kid, if you want help with magic it's better to go to your other mom." She said, this time turning her attention to the grey puppy and trying to see if she could be some kind of magical being, and couldn't help but think that she was, there just seemed to be something special about her, and the intelligence she could feel radiating through her eyes simply seemed to make her more certain of her theory.

Starting to lose her patience with the useless back and forth Regina went to walk toward her son in the hopes of getting his attention without having to bark, but, unused to having to walk with four feet and having a different balance center, the usual regal woman, for her immense embarrassment, ended up tripping on her own feet and falling face first on the carpet which immediately made the humans occupants of the room laugh loudly, although her son did try to cover his laughter.

"That was so cute." Emma commented when she was able to catch some breath.

Mortified by what had just happened the woman stood as gracefully as she could, which wasn't much considering her lack of coordination in her current body, and, just to makes thing worse, the other puppy, sensing her distress, started to wiggle in Henry's arms in purchase of freedom and when the boy set her free, the golden puppy immediately barrelled clumsily into her, making her drop to the floor again and started to lick her.

"Oh god, I have to take a picture!" Emma said getting her cellphone out of her pocket, which only made Regina even more mortified and barking strongly at the other puppy to stop she was able to disentangle herself from Stella just in time for avoiding a photo, but the one Emma did get only caused the blonde to go right back to laughing.

"Kid are you sure this puppy's isn't your mother's? Because she sure knows how to act like a queen." She laughed harder.

"Look at this!" She said, showing the photo of the golden puppy looking sadly to the ground and Regina sitting primly on her back feet with her head high to her. In the moment even the boy couldn't help but laugh hard. The fact that his mother was able to intimidate even as puppy only making things more funny to him.

Mortified at the general events of the day Regina simply stood there looking at the two people she loved most laughing hard, and even if her pride was feeling hurt, she couldn't help but be happy to be the one to bring such happiness to them. But enough was enough, and barking she tried to get their attention.

"Oh Jesus she is even glaring at us now!" Emma said, getting to her knees and taking, what she thought was a mere puppy, in her arms and kissing her head.

' _Well, there is something I don't mind happening for a change_.' Regina thought.

"You are such a queen, in fact, that's what I'll be calling you Queen! I'd call you Regina but the name already is taken." The blonde said, laughing, although less hardly, some more.

' _I change my mind_ ,' Regina thought bitterly. ' _She'd put_ my _name on a dog_?!'

Amused by the whole situation, but deeming that she'd had enough, Henry decided to go straight to the point and put his brunette mother out of her misery.

"So Mom the thing is that Mom found this-" But then he was interrupted by his mother barking.

" **No**!" The woman stopped her son because she wasn't really ready to have her identity be revealed after all the embarrassing things that had just happened. But, Henry not really getting the message tried to went on.

"So she found-" This time his mother had full out growled and looking at her the boy tried to understand why she wouldn't want him to say anything. Giving up on trying to figure it out he decided to drop the topic for now.

"She found what kid?" Emma asked while absentmindedly caressing the obviously stressed puppy in her arms in an attempt to relax her, which seemed to work after her son stopped talking.

"Nothing, forget it." He said sighing. It had been a long day and it was just the beginning of the afternoon. Deciding to deal with the whole magical mishap later on, he offered to take 'Queen' out of his mother's arms but was simply shrugged aside as the blonde simply snuggled to puppy more firmly.

"No, leave her to me, I'll take care of her." She said while kissing the puppy's head again, much to Regina's happiness. The blonde felt strangely drawn towards the gray cub, even more so than she felt with Stella, but shrugging it aside as just a normal reaction to any normal person toward a puppy, she sat down on the sofa, and making sure that Queen was comfortable in her legs she restarted the game.

Sensing his blonde mother strange protectiveness toward his other mother and also finding it strange of the brunette to not complain about Emma's affections, Henry stayed to observe, but then deciding to shrug it off, for now, he called Stella and went to his room to find something to read.

* * *

 **A/N - Whoa this chapter was really exhausting to write and even more so to proofread...**

 **I must also say that I am not particularly happy as to how it turned out... I kinda feel like there was something off about it... unlike the first chapter... do you guys think so too? Oh, well, I hope not... so, yeah, I hope you had fun reading it either way and I also wish you h** **ave a good day ^^ and if there if you have any constructive criticism or if you just overall like the story and want to say so, please to it, I will be happy with any feedback I get xD.**


	3. Contracts Marked With Blood

**A/N - And two weeks later here I am e-e. I am so sorry for the delay guys e-e, I don't even know what happened, I will try my best not to let it go for so long in the coming chapters e-e.**

 **This one turned out to be kinda tiny actually... 1500 words doesn't really seen much to me... I hope you guys don't think things were too rushed in here, it could have been longer but I wasn't really keen in leaving you guys hanging for one more day, two weeks is already more than enough e-e. Sorry again.**

 **Well, either way, the time that has passed can't really be taken back so, for the disclaimer I don't really own anything and thanks withgirl for betaing this story, now without further delay here is chapter three of Cursed Puppies, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **A/N² - So I will be re posting this chapter because I wasn't really happy with how it turned out the first time, so here is my second attempt at it and I'd like to personally thank Bladed Darkness for being a dear and giving all these helpful suggestions I hope it's better now xD, if not, then I guess it at least served as training and practice makes perfect right?**

* * *

Chapter Three - Contracts Marked With Blood

Looking at the gray puppy with a pondering expression, Emma shifted the red ball she had recently bought for their new furry friend from hand to hand.

"You know, I had a lot of trouble training Stella, but it's turning out to be more difficult to make you act like a dog than to make her be less like one!" The blonde talked to what she thought was a puppy. She was amused by the situation, but also slightly frustrated.

In one more attempt, the blonde threw the ball again, only for 'Queen' to look at her with as bored an expression as a dog could express.

Taking the ball from Stella, who actually had went after it, the sheriff sighed disappointingly and kept staring at the unmoving puppy in an attempt to understand what could be wrong. While they had their staring game Henry, who had just arrived from school, decided to rest on a wall by the side of the room to better observe them while also trying his best not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Maybe it's the color?" The blonde said at last, and turned to look at her son. "I read somewhere that dogs can only see in yellow, blue and gray."

"I don't think that's the problem Mom." The boy said, remembering when he had asked if his mother could still see all colors, to which she had nodded yes. ' _Magic_ ' he had thought while shaking his head.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem interested in the yellow one either..." The blonde said, and as if to prove it to her son she threw Stella's ball, which was yellow, and, once again, the golden puppie was the one to bring it back while barking happily and wagging her tail at her owner.

The boy had understood, after revising the situation from the previous day, that his brunette mother had been too embarrassed to have her situation be revealed at the time, but he knew it would only get worse with time, and, knowing that something might come up like it had during breakfast with Pongo running out and his classes, he decided to get started with explaining things.

"Hey Ma-" To his chagrin, he was once again interrupted by the ringing of Emma's cellphone.

"Sheriff Swan." The blonde said while holding a finger up to stop his speech but also throwing him an apologetic expression right after. "What? Ok, ok, calm down, I'm going there."

Getting up, she rapidly explained the situation to her confused son, "There is a fire going on in one of the warehouses by the docks and I've been called to help out, is Regina home? Or should I call your grandma?" She asked while putting her cellphone back in her pocket and holstering her gun.

"Mom is not home but I will be fine alone." He readily replied, only to receive a concerned look. This whole fire thing could be a new villain for all Emma was concerned and she wasn't keen in letting her son alone if that was the case.

"You sure kid? What if this is some other villain?" She went to him and ruffled his hair.

"I can take care of myself Ma, don't worry, now go." He ushered her out of the house so that she could assess the situation herself, it might not even be another villain.

"Ok." She said with one last concerned look and a kiss to his forehead."Call me if anything happens!" She warned while closing the door behind her.

Shaking his head Henry sighed and went to the kitchen while being followed by both dogs.

* * *

Eating the sandwich he had just made, Henry suddenly felt a strange sensation overtaking his sense, like someone might be watching him but once he turned around and saw nothing he decided to let the feeling pass and concentrate back on his eating.

"If things keep going this way I will end up never being able to ask Ma to help turn you back into a human." He commented after he was finished.

Turning to look at the wall in front of him he suddenly felt the same sensation as before once again but this time it actually made him visibly shiver and knowing how things were in Storybrook he decided to follow his instincts and turned to his mother to ask if she was feeling it too, but it turned out to be unnecessary for it was obvious she had if the way she and Stella were growling at something behind him was anything to go by.

"Oh, I don't think you will have to worry about that much longer." A voice boomed startling the boy.

Turning around, he came face to face with the wicked witch.

" **Zelena!** " Regina growled at the woman while positioning herself in front of her son in a feeble attempt to protect him with her own little body since she couldn't use her magic.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Henry asked the woman with a shocked expression but at the same time he tried as discretely as possible to reach his cellphone on his hoodie to call his blonde mother.

"I suppose I should." She answered with a smirk and little tilt of her head that made her look even more manic than normal as she observed the boy trying to deceive her to reach something in his pocket.

"But not as much as your darling mother will once I'm finished here." She didn't take lightly when people tried to take her for a fool and with a flick of her wrist the once all powerful evil queen was levitated from the ground without being able to offer any resistance.

" **Let me down!** " Regina barked forgetting for a second that she couldn't be understood.

"No! Wait! Please!" The boy screamed while he attempted to get to his flailing mother and following his example Stella also tried to get to Regina only to be kicked away by Zelena.

"Do you really think you are in any position to bargain?! Maybe this will teach you not to try and deceive a witch next time." She finished with an angry flick of her wrist and threw Regina head first into a wall where the brunette fell to the ground unconscious.

Running to her, the boy's first reaction was to take her in his arms, but touching her only made the regal woman whimper which alarmed the boy greatly because he knew his mother, regardless of form, would never show she was hurt in front of him if she could help it, not to mention the fact she had yet to open her eyes.

Gathering the hurt puppy in his arms the boy felt tears threaten from his eyes at each whimper his mother couldn't hold in. Turning angrily to the witch behind him he carefully got up.

"NO!" He said once he saw her move her hand to repeat the feat she had just pulled. "I will do anything! Stop this!"

With a laugh from the deep of her throat the woman smirked triumphantly, memorizing the sight of her worst enemy, so easily broken, in the arms of the one person she loved more in this world.

After being satisfied of admiring the sight, the woman decided to continue the plan she had formed right after throwing that other puppy's ball inside her sister's potion.

Looking at the woman who was supposed to be his aunt, the teen tried to imagine what she could be planning to do next and how he could avoid it. Never before had he hated the fact he didn't have magic, or any means to protect those he cared about for as much as he did now.

Shaking his thoughts aside, he decided the woman must have something else inside her sleeve, she had made it clear she wanted his mother to suffer and killing her would be just be too easy but whatever she had in mind he was sure they could overcome it, as long as they were both alive.

"Anything? Are you sure?" She said, levitating Regina from his arms. Nodding frantically the boy threw himself in an attempt to catch his mother once the witch released her, but only succeeded in hurting his mother further if the loud whimper she let out and the blood dropping from her mouth were anything to go by.

"Yes, please just stop! She is bleeding..." He said, feeling the color leave from his face. Seeing her breaths slow down he angrily turned to the witch. "What have you done do her! Stop it!"

"Now, is that any way to talk to your aunt?" She fake pouted, delighted to have things happen her way. "What do you say we make a little deal then?"

"A deal?" The boy asked warily, nothing good ever came with deals. "I will be making no deals with the likes of you!"

Snarling angrily the woman decided that if he wasn't willing to agree then she would have to give him some extra encouragement.

Transporting the already hurt puppy to her arms she paralyzed the boy in place and held the gray cub by the neck.

Observing her opening her eyes Zelena looked right at them before conjuring a kitchen knife and with a final look to the panicking boy she embedded it right at the puppy belly.

"Now, all you have to do is keep quiet about your mother's condition." She turned to the paralyzed boy. "And I will cure her."

"Your call." She said unfreezing him.

"But what would you gain with it?" The boy asked trying his best to not a hasty decision despite having his mother profusely bleeding on the kitchens floor.

"Oh, it's simple, without having anyone to help, what do you think are your mother's chances of getting back to normal?" She answered. "A sad fate that would be, to never be able to truly be with those you love, don't you think?"

So, conjuring a scroll and a feather with ink at its end, the witch offered it to the boy. "Never talk of this to anyone, in any way, or form and I shall leave your mother be, for now at least."

Seeing his mother breathing shallow even further he hastily took the paper.

"Do you really want to test my patience boy?" The witch asked once she saw him hesitate and attempt to read the contract despite the trembling in his hands and the tears in his eyes. The less he knew about the content of the scroll the more advantage she would have over him if he ever attempted to break their contract.

With his mother's life was in his hands the boy knew he didn't have a choice and that waiting around wasn't going to help anyone, so, deciding to get it done with, he wrote his name down in the place indicated and gave everything back to the woman.

"It was nice making a deal with you." She smirked at him and went away in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a healed but cursed woman, a terrified golden retriever and a shaken boy that pondered if he had made the right decision.

* * *

 **A/N - So, what do you guys think? I must admit I found this scene extremely lacking... like it lacked passion... I don't think I portrayed the emotions as strongly as I wanted to... but I supposed this will have to do... also, what did you guys think of Zelena? I'm not going to lie I haven't really watched much of anything beyond season two lol so I don't really know her character all that well and I also don't feel I portrayed her character well...**

 **Well, either way, hope you guys enjoyed it besides it flaws, if not then please do tell me what I can do to improve it, I am eager to learn and to improve my writing.**

 **Thank you for reading ^^. I hope you have a good day. See you next chapter! (Which I will do my best to not end up being only two weeks from now lol).**


	4. Life is forged on loss and victory

**A/N - Jesus Christ, I seen to be incapable of updating regularly... I did try this time around though e-e, but every time I sat down to write, something came up! Like, last week, I was finally able to write something on wednesday but then my parents decided to go to the theater to watch this show, and since my music teacher was the one who was going to conduct the orchestra, it would be kind bad for my parents to go but I don't so I did and then, the next day they decided to travel to my granny's house (it's pretty far) and when I got there, the internet in her house wasn't working and I had even brought my computer to try to write something but I didn't want to rewrite everything that I had already done and I had used "word online" to write it but I couldn't be online so I couldn't get it and, so, I spent the entirety of four days playing Ace Attorney because there was no internet and now here I am at 1 am in the morning finishing the edition of this chapter and praying my mother doesn't come to scream at me for not sleeping.**

 **Well, that was a long ramble, so, yeah, I did try... sorry guys e-e but enough about myself and my lack of management of time skills, for the disclaimer, I own nothing, everything is for entertainment cause I love to write as prove in the ramble above and it's a good way to practice my english since I spent four years learning this thing and I want to use it somehow so here I am. This time around all mistakes are mine because my beta went to sleep some time ago but I will try my best to correct everything but if you are a grammar freak than you better read it later once after my beta, or myself, corrects it properly, hopefully that will be tomorrow aaand I went into another ramble... sorry, it's stronger than me u-u, now without further ado (as if anyone even read all of this lmao) here you have the chapter. (If you read this until the end I want to tell you are a beautiful person T-T, consider yourself hugged u-u)**

* * *

Getting a hold of himself after what had happened was proving to be quite difficult for the boy. He had to spend some long minutes hugging his mother and Stella before finally being able to convince himself that they were all alright and alive.

Or, at least, physically alright, because he could feel himself and Stella trembling with the shock of the events and even Regina who was better at hiding it, he knew, was scared too, or, at least, he thought she had to be, after all, this little fiasco of a meeting had shown something quite critical and mortifying, it had proven how vulnerable she was in this form.

Once upon a time she had been able to survive being thrown from the street to the clock tower, but as a puppy she could barely be thrown against a wall a few meters away without severe consequences, and as it was, she hadn't been able to do anything to stop the other woman from stabbing her in the belly.

But what truly worried the once brunette was the fact that her son had been there to witness everything, he already had went through so much, and to have to see his own mother basically bleed to death wasn't something Regina wished on many people, least of all to her own son. Another thing that terrified the brunette, was the thought of how easily Zelena could have done these same things to Henry and how powerless she would be to stop it.

Gazing at her son, the cursed woman regretted ever thinking about using that damned potion, and wished more than anything to be able to hold him just as strongly as he was holding her in that moment, but alas she couldn't even talk, so, there she stood, watching with regretful eyes the son she loved more than anything, tremble in fear for what had happened.

 **"I'm sorry."** She tried to say, only to have her heart break a little when all that got out her mouth was a small unintelligible bark.

She should have know it was too good to be true, all that potion had done was to make things worse, and now she couldn't even properly interact with her son.

Resigned to her fate, the woman got closer to him and tried to stop her heart from stopping altogether at the sight of the tears that finally escaped her little prince, and at the fact that she couldn't even wipe them for him.

* * *

It took some time before Emma came back, more than enough for the boy to compose himself and, hopefully, be able to face his mother without alarming the woman, and the fact that he was able to overcome it basically all on his own only left Regina pondering on how much the boy had to grown up because of everything that kept happening around him.

At the sound of the door opening, the woman let her sad and guilty musings aside to get up and join her, not so little anymore, prince in greeting his other mother at the door.

Sighing tiredly, the blonde went to hang up her blue jacket and her beanie before finally noticing her son and the strangely prim puppy sitting by his side.

Giving him a smile, she went closer to the boy to ruffle his hair and kiss his head, but was only able to do the first before a certain little ball of blonde fur decided it was a good time to try and climb her leg.

"Hello to you too Stella." The blonde took the puppy in her arms, her smile growing bigger once the peace of being home registered on her.

The blonde attempted to play with Stella for some seconds before realizing the blonde puppy was acting strange. Instead of the usual happy barks and wagging tail, she simply tucked her head on the sheriff's chest and remained silent if not for the occasional whimper.

Suddenly alarmed once she realized how terrified the puppy seemed to be, something unusual for her since she was usually pretty brave and got over her fears easily, she turned to her son, finally noticing the too neutral expression on his face. An expression she knew well since it was the same his other mother used when she wanted to hide her emotions.

"What is it kid, what happened?" She steadied Stella in one of her arms and put her now free hand on the boy's chin.

Knowing she would be able to tell if he lied, the teen tried to come up with some argument that wouldn't be an outright lie but that would be able to divert her attention, however, his hesitation only seemed to confirm his mother belief that something had happened.

With her expression turning more serious, the blonde looked at the boy's eyes and asked once more. "I know something happened, but you have to tell me what it was Henry, or I won't be able to help."

Holding himself firmly, the boy resisted the urge to tell her what had happened and to finally receive the hug he wasn't able to get from Regina, but knew that the consequences would be dire and as it was proved moments before, he had no way to stop it if not to follow the deal he made, whatever it may entail.

Looking at Regina quickly, he gathered some strength from her eyes and her minute nod, and turned to Emma, but the glance wasn't lost on the blonde and before he could say what she knew was probably a lie she tried to draw her own conclusions.

"Is it about your mom? I haven't seen her since yesterday." Seeing him sigh she tried to think of something else that could be happening, until she remembered something about yesterday.

"When you brought her here you wanted to say something about Queen. This is related to her, isn't it? I may not know much about magic but it doesn't take much to realize she isn't just a dog. There is something special about her, something you have to tell me kid." She looked firmly into his eyes, trying her best to read them.

"I- I can't Ma." He sighed tiredly and raised a hand when she opened her mouth to say more. "Look, I'm tired, ok? Can't we just watch a movie or something?" He eyed her imploringly.

Not really liking the idea of leaving what was, no doubt, a serious situation aside, the blonde went to protest but stopped herself short when she realized how tired he truly seemed to be.

Sighing, she finally took her hand away from his chin and nodded with a little "Ok".

* * *

After watching some movies, and eating dinner, the unusual family of a mother, a son, a puppy and another cursed mother were now bonding over playing, or, at least, Henry was playing with Stella while his blonde mother tried to convince the gray cub of doing something pup like but, needless to say, once again, she was failing miserably.

"Ah, come on! Why won't you play with me! I've seen you letting Henry coddle you but every time I try to do anything you just look at me like I'm an idiot!" She ruffed in frustration while looking around at all the toys laying about that had failed to gather the pup's attention.

" _That might be because you_ are _an idiot."_ Regina mentally scoffed while trying to roll her eyes as best as she could.

" _I refuse to play fetch like I'm some kind of animal."_ She finished her little monologue.

"I even cooked some fancy meat for you to eat when you refused both the ration and the food we were eating!" The blonde finished while recalling how difficult it had been to finally find something her little majesty deemed worth eating.

" **That greasy monstrosity would have given me of a heart attack!"** The brunette barked.

" **I liked it!"** Stella replied happily, making Regina feel somewhat better at having someone that could understand her.

"Not eating at all can't be healthy! And you hadn't eaten anything since yesterday because you refused to eat the ration then too." The blonde continued, not even knowing herself why she was trying to reason with the pup, since all things considered, it was just a dog. "What's wrong with it anyway? It's the fanciest they had and Stella likes it just fine."

" _Why don't you try eating it then?"_ The brunette looked at her son, hoping that he could be able catch what she wanted to say, and, to her happiness, he did.

"Why don't you taste some of it then, Ma?" The teen said while laughing, knowing he had caught his mother silent request right when her tail unconsciously waggled a little and she puffed her chest with pride while looking at the sheriff.

"Oh, _now_ you are happy, hm?" The blonde rolled her eyes in amusement at the slowly waggling tail of the puppy, she couldn't help but admire how she managed to make the usual way of dogs showing happiness look entirely too gracious, it reminded her a lot of how Regina was able to do the same with so many simple acts, always making then look so much more elegant than they should.

"We seriously have to introduce Queen to your mom kid, they are going to get along just fine. What with their shared love for sarcasm." She looked at him, not missing the way he flinched a little at the mention of Regina, but deeming it better to save the information for later. The teen would talk to her once he was ready.

Taking the ball once more, the savior kept trying to complete the herculean job of making, what she didn't knew was Regina Mills, play with a ball, but savior or not she probably had more chance at being able to kill two dragons with nothing but her bare hands than in doing that, and, after one hour of incessantly throwing a ball, and tiring her other puppy, she finally seemed to have realized that.

Now sitting with her arms and legs crossed, the blonde kept trying to stare down the unamused puppy in front of her, thinking of a different approach she could use. As for her unhelpful son, he just kept playing his handheld game, since Stella was sleeping, only stopping to snicker at her comments to Regina or to offer some sarcastic remark on Queen's behalf, she had to admit she was half prideful of his quick wit.

" _But then, he does have me and Regina for mothers, not to mention Rumpelstiltskin for a grandfather, it's no wonder he became so much of a little shit."_ She thought fondly while smiling a little.

Turning back to the puppy though, her smile vanished and was replaced by the frown she had been sporting before. "You know what kid, since you seem so keen into being on Queen's side why don't _you_ convince her of playing?" She challenged while throwing him the ball.

Clumsily catching it and barely losing a hold of his game the boy raised an eyebrow at her. "And why should I do that?"

Narrowing her eyes, the blonde though of what she could do to convince her son and smirked once her thoughts settled on something quite simple. "Twenty dollars if you can make her run after it, fifty if she brings it back."

" **Miss Swan!"** Regina barked a protest at the idea of betting.

"What?" The blonde turned to the puppy, having been able to understand the protest for what it was, if not the exact words. "It's just a little bet! And if you are so against it, just stay there, it can't be all that difficult, since you have done it the entirety of today and of yesterday."

Narrowing her eyes at the woman's tone Regina turned to her son, and after a little silent communication between the two, she nodded, and, with a smirk, Henry threw the ball while Regina followed it with her eyes. Calmly getting up, the former queen walked to the general direction of the ball and, eventually, brought it back to a victorious Henry and a slack jawed Emma.

"That didn't count! She didn't run after it!" The blonde finally gathered her wits and proceeded to argue.

"You said fifty dollars if she brought it back, you never said she had to run after it." He smirked triumphantly and Emma realized her mistake at making a 'deal' with Rumpelstiltskin's grandson.

Huffing, the blonde took out her walled and the fifty dollars, and gave it to him, being then left alone with the little traitor once her son decided it was better to make himself scarce after pulling that one off.

"That's what I get after cooking the fanciest food I had just for you?" The blonde asked with a pout.

Pout still in place and arms crossed, the blonde turned to the television and took the control from the sofa, turning it on.

Mentally sighing and rolling her eyes at her own weakness for the blonde the brunette decided to recompense the blonde somehow, and taking the ball in her mouth, she moved to the front of the blonde and tried to get her attention by gently bumping her head at the hand that was resting in the blonde's tights.

Turning her attention to the puppy, the blonde took the ball from her. "Now you want to play? Well, now I'm the one who doesn't want to do it." The sheriff said in a somewhat childish tone and pouted even harder. " _I didn't even knew that was possible."_ Thought Regina.

Rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of what she was going to do, the once evil queen decided to use the blonde's own weapon against her, and putting her paws on the woman's legs she rested her head on them and tried to transmit as much sadness as possible through her eyes.

"So that's why they call it puppy eyes..." The suddenly guilty blonde commented. "Okay, okay, I will throw the ball, stop looking at me like that." The most startling of everything was that the sadness in those eyes seemed strangely familiar. It was like she had seen it reflected in someone's eyes before and for some reason she couldn't help but think about how Regina was doing right now, all alone in that big mansion...

Shaking her head, the woman turned to the puppy who was now back to her usual queenly self. Taking the ball the woman made mention of throwing it, but not so surprisingly, 'Queen' didn't fall for it, playing with the ball up and down a few times, the blonde then threw it away, and, finally, after two days of trying, Queen, _finally_ run after it.

Once back, the blonde swept the pup up for a hug and laughed full of happiness. "You did it Queen! You did it!"

And the truth was that Regina couldn't help but notice how free she had felt while running, it was a pretty similar sensation to when she used to ride when she was younger. " _Riding... maybe I should do it again once I am back to being a human..."_ But shaking the wistfulness aside, for once in her life, the woman decided to simply enjoy the moment and not think of anything in particular.

What neither women noticed was that their son had witnessed the scene, having gone back to retrieve his game but stopping short after understanding his brunette mother's plan and how it had worked.

Deciding not to interfere, because of how rare it was for them to relax like that, the boy suddenly was stricken with inspiration, and seeing the true happiness they only ever seemed to feel with each other, a little seed of an idea that was simply so perfect he couldn't believe he hadn't though of it before, planted itself in his mind and he couldn't wait to see how it would grow, but, for now, it was best to leave them to figure some things out themselves.

* * *

In front of the elegant foyer of the mayor's residence, stood a mysterious figure cloaked in the shadows of the night.

Opening the gate to the mansion the figure slowly made their way to the front door, savoring each unimpeded step as a victory of their own.

With a wave of their hand, the door opened on its own and entering the house, the figure observed each piece of furniture of their house, _their,_ yes, because now there was no one to claim it but themselves and they savored in the taste of finally having what they deemed was deserved.

Walking forward, the figure made their way to the kitchen, and through the window that faced the backyard, the light of the moon was able to reveal their face, and there, with a smirk on her face stood no one other than Regina Mills in all her glory.

.

.

 _ **Or was it?**_

* * *

 **A/N - And BOOM cliffhanger, I am quite proud of this one. Look at my baby T-T, cliffhanging all around, making things mysterious. Isn't it beautiful? I am a proud momma T-T and although people may already know who that is either way, I am still unreasonably proud of it, and for those who didn't like it, please don't pop my bubble u-u, let me be happy e-e.**

 **Random ramble aside, please do tell me about the chapter guys xD even the cliffhanger u-u, if you have ways you think it could have been better, please, tell me, I am sure my baby can get even better at cliffhanging. So, please, tell what you thought. Was Regina cute enough? Was Emma cute enough? Was Henry traumatized enough? What about Stella? Isn't she cute? Are my writing skills too amateur? Does my grammar sucks? Tell me all about it! Just please refrain from hating and cursing, I never got one of those comments but if I ever do, I will say in advance that it will be ignored, baseless misconstructions about my character or my skills are entirely irrelevant and will be treated as so.**

 **Well, here I went rambling all over again, for those reading this, or not, I hope you have a good day and even more so, I hope you keep interested in this story so that I may see you next chapter. So, until then o/.**


End file.
